


On Your Knees, For Me

by ideation



Series: On Your Knees and Every Which Way [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Eren's a bit of a slut, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideation/pseuds/ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had the nerve to smile.  </p><p>Not an arrogant grin, which Levi had expected and could handle.  He would have happily destroyed a grin by shoving the boy’s face back onto his cock and testing just how little of a gag reflex he possessed.  But Eren’s mouth was perked up into a smile that was the closest to angelic as one who had just deep-throated a man twice his age could produce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees, For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but self-indulgent blowjobs here. 
> 
> Edit 5/3/17: Removed references to Eren being a minor. He's 18 here, folks~

It was a Thursday, and Levi’s cock was halfway down Eren Jaeger’s throat.

The fact that it was Thursday was incidental; the fact that Eren was giving his superior officer the sloppiest, most amazing blowjob of his life was most certainly not. Levi was a bit hazy as to how he’d gone from checking over the Survey Corps supply logs to lazily facefucking humanity’s last hope, but it was difficult to think about much of anything when Eren was on his knees slurping away obscenely at his cock.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Levi muttered, bucking his hips. “Look at you, slobbering all over me like a dog. Don’t you have any shame, shitty brat?”

Eren’s response was to bury his nose in Levi’s neatly trimmed pubes and swallow around the head of his dick, eliciting a tight groan from Levi. He yanked roughly at Eren’s hair until he was released with a wet _pop_ , a long string of saliva trailing from his glistening cock to Eren’s swollen lips. Levi fervently hoped he didn’t look as wrecked as he felt; never mind how embarrassing it was to come undone just from a blowjob, it was even more mortifying to have come undone from a blowjob by an overeager teenager.

Eren had the nerve to smile.

Not an arrogant grin, which Levi had expected and could handle. He would have happily destroyed a grin by shoving the boy’s face back onto his cock and testing just how little of a gag reflex he possessed. But Eren’s mouth was perked up into a smile that was the closest to angelic as one who had just deep-throated a man twice his age could produce.

“Was that too much for you, sir? Sorry. I’ll go a bit slower.”

Levi’s fingers tightened in Eren’s brown locks until the boy was making pained little gasps, throat bared enticingly as he tried to lessen the pressure on his scalp. “Don’t push your luck, brat,” he warned.

“Sorry, Corporal. Won’t do that again, Corporal,” he said. Eren’s eyes only seemed to glint more defiantly, mouth still twisted in that infuriating, rosy smile.

“I’m sure you won’t,” said Levi dryly, releasing his hold, and not half a second later Eren was busying himself by putting his mouth on every square centimeter of Levi’s cock he could. He flattened his tongue against the underside, licking a slow stripe up to the head before laying wet, open-mouthed kisses along its whole length. Levi shifted in his chair, impressed and vaguely concerned with how much Eren seemed to be enjoying himself.

“You seem used to this,” said Levi, and Eren looked up.

“Do I?” Eren asked, pumping him slowly. He flicked his tongue over the head, making Levi jolt when he licked up the precome beading at the tip. “I mean, I guess I am. You get bored in the trainee barracks sometimes, and there’s not a lot to do besides mess around every now and again.”

Levi didn’t know exactly what he was feeling at that moment, but he was pretty sure it was an emotion he’d never before experienced with his dick hanging out of his pants.

“So you’re a cockslut, is that what you’re telling me, brat?”

Eren actually laughed.

“Is that the kind of thing you like, Corporal?” he murmured, nuzzling Levi’s dick. Fucking _nuzzling_ , like a goddamn stray cat. Levi’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the armrest of his chair, unable to look away from what was currently happening south of the border. “I think it is. You like having me kneeling in front of you, right?”

Levi sucked in a sharp breath when Eren went down on him again, the boy’s green eyes never leaving his face. He was pretty sure the damn brat was making a point to be even louder than he’d been previously, punctuating every lick and slurp with a soft, contented moan that pounded in Levi’s ears.

It should be illegal, thought Levi. No one should look that good when their cheek was bulging with cock, face red and sweaty and mouth wet with too much spit. Especially not a brat like Eren Jaeger.

And then Levi remembered that, considering the circumstances, it _was_ probably illegal. For him. So he decided not to think about that anymore, something that Eren seemed all too happy to help him with.

“I don’t mind,” said Eren in a low voice, kissing the tip of Levi’s cock. “I like being on my knees for you.” Another kiss, lower down. “I really like sucking you off. Feeling you in my mouth, tasting you.” Levi hissed as Eren’s teeth just barely grazed the sensitive flesh, threading his fingers through the kid’s soft brown hair once more. He was so hard it was actually beginning to hurt a bit, and Eren’s coy little declarations weren’t helping in the slightest.

“Is that what you want, Jaeger? You want to suck me off like a good little whore?” growled Levi, standing up and forcing Eren to look at him properly. Eren nodded and Levi yanked sharply at his hair. “Say it out loud. I want to hear you say it before I fuck that mouth of yours.”

“I want to suck you off, sir,” said Eren all in a rush. “I want to wrap my mouth around your cock, wanna take you in deep and make you come down my throat, I wanna taste you, please, I want to make you feel so good–”

“Not bad,” murmured Levi. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he cupped Eren’s face in both hands. “If it gets too much for you, I want you to raise your hand, and I”ll stop. Okay?”

Eren scowled. “It won’t be too mu–”

“Raise. Your. Hand,” said Levi firmly. “I’m not doubting your deep-throating skills, Jaeger. But contrary to whatever goes on in those trainee barracks, I’m not the kind of person who gets off on suffocating my partner with my dick. And it’s not like you’re going to be able to tell me with words when you’re about to pass out. So. You can raise up two fingers if you want me to slow down for a bit, your whole hand if you think you can’t take anymore at all. How’s that?”

Levi could practically see the gears working in his brain. Honestly, the kid was so stubborn. Who else but Eren Jaeger would refuse an action that might save him from being facefucked into unconsciousness?

“...Yes, Corporal,” said Eren finally, grinning. Levi huffed and smacked him lightly.

“What are you looking so proud about? Shitty brat.”

Eren kept grinning. “Call me by my name, Corporal. Please?”

Levi’s expression didn’t change as he reached a hand down to stroke himself languidly. “Open your mouth, Jaeger.”

He didn’t know whether he should laugh at the childish pout on Eren’s face or commit ritual suicide for defiling a subordinate. Maybe both, once all this was over. “Oi, I won’t repeat myself.”

“Yes, sir,” replied Eren saucily, eyes flicking from Levi’s dick back up to his face. He licked his lips one more time and smiled in that infuriatingly angelic manner. “I’m really good at this, so feel free to do as you like.”

Ah. Jealousy. That was the feeling. Levi was definitely leaning towards ritual suicide, then.

He groaned as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Eren’s mouth, keeping the boy’s head stationary. He thrust slowly into the warm cavern, shuddering every time he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Eren’s throat. Eren looked up at him through his lashes, with those stupidly green eyes that made the heat coil low in Levi’s stomach, and Levi felt his self-restraint snapping like a taut string.

“Fuck, Jaeger,” he hissed, increasing the speed of his thrusts and relishing the muffled, eager noises Eren made around him. “Look at you, you’re a fucking mess. You’re not even gagging, for God’s sake, it’s like your mouth was made for me to fuck it like this. Is that it, Jaeger? Humanity’s last hope, born to suck cock. What a joke.” Eren moaned around him desperately, eyes bleary with tears, and Levi’s knees almost gave out. He wasn’t going to last much longer, the way things were going. It was a wonder he hadn’t come sooner, considering Eren’s skill at blowjobs. Levi grit his teeth.

“Just me,” he finally said, voice strained. Eren’s scraggly eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Levi practically growled, brushing the hair from the teen’s forehead as he fucked his mouth relentlessly. “You’re not allowed to do this with anyone else. Only me. Not your twitchy blonde friend, or that horse-face, or whoever else you fucked around with before. Understand?” Levi’s breath was coming a little faster now, his movements less precise as his orgasm approached. “If you’d rather not deal with – fuck, your _mouth –_ with me being like this, then raise your hand. Right now. And I’ll stop, and this won’t happen again.”

Eren didn’t raise his hand, and although Levi knew that he shouldn’t be happy about that, shouldn’t twist up the kid in his weirdly possessive desires, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Damn it,” he panted. “Stupid kid, stupid...try to give you a way out and you just... _fuck._ I’m going to come, Eren, _Eren–”_

Levi let out a strangled groan and shoved the entire length of his cock into Eren’s mouth, shuddering as he came down his throat. Eren choked and spasmed, his fingers digging into Levi’s thighs and desperately trying to swallow down every drop.

“Fuck,” breathed Levi, pulling Eren off of him and collapsing less than gracefully into his chair. Eren leaned his head on Levi’s knee, chest heaving with exertion. He looked up hazily.

“Just you, Corporal,” he said in a hoarse voice, grinning. “I promise. I like that you get jealous over me.”

Trust Eren-goddamn-Jaeger to be perceptive exactly when he didn’t need him to be. But maybe, thought Levi as Eren smiled up at him, maybe having him around wouldn’t be so bad.

“Shitty brat,” muttered Levi, tugging lightly at Eren’s hair and smirking. “Who said I was jealous?”


End file.
